Galaxy Pirates Origins: Forgotten Memories
by Colossal the Omega
Summary: Once more our favorite pirate crew will take adventures in worlds, but they seem younger then they should. And why is this castle in the middle of nowhere over some edge, who are these people, and how do we get back? Many mysteries follow as this tale was long remembered, or forgotten? (Rated T, One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, and Anime X-Over Crossover, Younger Straw Hat Crew)
1. Castle Oblivion

**I know I have the Galaxy Pirates story to work on, but honestly it's been awhile since working on that series. This not only refresh my motivation, but also allow for more prequel story before the first one. So remember that some of these characters are not in fighting capability as of yet, makes more of an origin story if anything.**

 **While I know the Time-skip version are stronger, you also have to remember that before that extra training they put up a good fight against foes beyond their league. The fact that they defeated the most wanted people in East Blue giving Luffy his first bounty higher then three pirate captains of 30 million beris, afterwards entering the grandline where they fought three Warlords(Crocodile, Moriah, and Hawkeye fighting Zoro only), beat, escape and somehow destroy Enies Lobby and CP9. They pretty much achieve what most pirates or anyone that matter could never accomplish on their own.**

 **Plus Luffy's own stunt of entering and breaking out of Impel Down and take part in Whitebeard vs Marines in Marineford. These guys have done things that many would never dream of doing, not to mention that their skills were that good before Haki training with the Monster Trio relying on their instinct against powerful enemies.**

 **As such this will take place 3 years before the first story, this would make them younger before Luffy set out to build his crew. Making their enemies more manageable before the big ones, if it wasn't, I got nothing.**

 **P.S. The next Samurai Jack update is coming, it's more on how the first official battle needs to end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, kingdom hearts, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 _Every beginning has a end,_

 _Every end has a beginning,_

 _for all those times starting first or last,_

 _There is always a tale to tell,_

 _Questions is, where do we start?_

In the Dive to the Heart, five children look fast asleep. These children are from very different lives, but will meet later in life as some higher power is bringing them together. Monkey D. Luffy age 14 want to be King of the Pirates cause of his promise to his ideal Red-Hair Shanks, Roronoa Zoro age 16 who trains to become world's Greatest Swordsman, Nami age 15 dreams of drawing the first world map, Usopp age 14 inspires to be greatest warrior of the seas, Sanji age 16 seeks to find the all blue.

While in the future their destinies will intertwine, they are experience something that's beyond understanding as their hearts are somehow connected. Nami was first to awake as she stood on what appears to be stained-glass pillars with a image of her and others in what appears a pirate crew was form.

"Why is that me? In a pirate crew?" Mostly to herself as she work towards waking the others that seem interest in sleeping then knowing what's going on.

When waking others up it is better to be nice and, "WAKE UP MORONS!" Uh, you know what in this case someone like Nami who is surrounded by idiots as the four sleep for nearly 10 minutes as she tries waking them up is reasonable on her part. Although Usopp only took one kick to his no shine place is what got him up, the others like Sanji after some effort awoke to her voice considering his personality, Luffy and Zoro, not so much.

"( _Yawn_ ) Morning already?" Zoro said while drowsy, Luffy was the same until he look around to see random people with him.

Luffy only gave one response to this development,"Who the hell are you guys?"

"That's what I should be asking! And why are we in some random place on, Glass pillars?" Usopp said in his state of panic, in his mid-panic state he notice their standing on some pillar with nothing but darkness as far as they can see.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Zoro mutter to himself making sure his swords are with him.

"And what's with this picture?" Sanji said out loud, seeing some five of them as one crew along with other unrecognized by them.

"Not sure who's sick joke is this, but I want out of this creepy place, right now!" Nami shouted upset by this event away from her village. While Nami and Usopp are having mix feelings about this, Zoro and Sanji felt this place seem familiar and yet strange at the same time. While everyone is distracted, Luffy seem more on trance as if something is trying to hear impossible voices.

 _You are connect_

Startled by the voice, some demand where he/she came from.

 _Tied by fate of destiny_

Looking into the darkness seeing nothing but the abyss.

 _Future is uncertain, but once change, their is no going back_

Suddenly five weapons appear, each station on other sides shape like a star. From their choices their is Dream Sword, Dream Rod, Dream Shield, Dream Bow, and Dream Gauntlets.

 _Path leads to uncertainty, one path leads to one potential, another leads to self-destruction, chose them carefully._

Seeing there's no choice they all went to one weapon more familiar to themselves, one look at their weapons somehow they knew what to choose.

Sanji choose the Gauntlets as it seem more handy to protect his hands as the chief, once chosen the gauntlets somehow became not only gloves, but also his own boots. Testing his weapons he felt more relax with them not realizing how his kicks felt more power behind them. Usopp while afraid felt more safe using long distance weapon, once he chose the bow he somehow knew their be unlimited arrows. Only question is how much can he shoot from this bow? Nami taking the rod as she knew how handling her own staff feels like, somehow felt very powerful in it. While unsure of it's power she somehow knew it fit her style of combat. Zoro went towards the sword already a swordsman himself, saw how well treated it was handle by whoever made the sword. With few swings measured it's weight, speed, and understanding of it's use by looking at it. Luffy went for the shield feeling that his technique needs work, having a shield sounded good for now. Already imagining some ideas how this shield can be used when put to practice.

 _You have chosen your weapon_

 _The Shield, power of the guardian, kindness to aid friends, a Shield to repel all._

 _The Sword, power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction._

 _The Rod, power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin._

 _The Bow, power of the archer, eyes of hawk, friend from afar._

 _The Gauntlet, power of the brawler, strength of will, a body made of stone._

 _Are these your choice of weapons?_

They nod in agreement, then suddenly black shadows rising from the ground, the five unsure of what these things are half of them prepared for battle.

"W-W-WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!" Usopp shouted in fear of these monsters. While Nami is not fighting type, the other boys started to attacking them, Zoro made quick work of these monsters along with Sanji using their new weapons in effect. Luffy unable to use his abilities right, using is normal brawling tactics as his shield help cover his one side.

Zoro used his new sword giving him two swords to fight with, while it be preferred to use three swords somehow he manage to make due with it. Sanji fought that his new gear helps cover his hands from getting damage or ruin from his fighting, backing the two up Luffy manage to punch them left, right, and kicking them all over. With the shield Luffy could bash his enemies no problem giving it extra force in his defensive and offensive tactics against these monsters. Nami and Usopp fought back to back as Usopp manage to fight them using his new weapon, surprisingly Usopp has fired more shots then the average archer with some help of using light energy for his ammo. Nami figure out that her staff had some powers of it's own, able to cast fire, blizzard and her favorite thunder attacks on her enemies.

This had gone on for 5 minutes before the heartless decided to give up, once they were defeated another path was open made of glass stairs.

 _You have proven yourselves worthy of your gifts,_

 _but now the real test begins._

 _For when you awake, you will no longer be where you once live,_

 _the only path left is through up and straight,_

 _knowing when to waver, to run, walk around, or brave the storm._

 _Only then will the answers be cleared, and your path is open._

Confused, they walk towards what remaining path is available, the five bravely what towards what maybe their next test.

 _We will meet again soon, for this was one of many test to come._

* * *

In a white room two people are discussing some plans after their boss D'go had just form their group.

"As you know this castle once held Keyblade wielders of many new generations to come, the only reason we found use in this Castle Oblivion is because of it's ability to access memories from people. We then use it to obtain certain worlds plunging them to darkness as we see fit." One man said wearing some advance armor built by combine powers of Magic and science.

He then continued, "With this Castle, we're able to find prefect worlds that have more darkness in them then most, we need 3 billion worlds plunge into darkness for the door to darkness, 6 million sleeping worlds unlock for the final Keyhole, 9 thousand Keyblade Master of Light slayed for the X-Blade, and then 12 princess of heart for the big Kingdom Hearts to reveal itself. It has taken some time, but thanks to this castle the search has been easy, many years have come and gone, we now only need few left in our conquest. If you fail your job D'go will personally but you through the dip where you once died, if not him then me for I'm not taking fall for your incompetence."

The other man, wearing black coat and hat with sunglass over his eyes while walking with a cane as he was left in-charge of this base along with his partner. His name is Judge Doom, taking charge of this place holding secrets unknown to many. Judge Doom along with some other recruits have taken this place as their new base of operations.

"I assure you Feist, that everything is under control. With me in-charge I will slaughter another who tries to take this base and throw them over the abyss if I had too." Judge Doom assured his business partner, considering what their organization member consist he only imagine a lot of them are here for business only. Feist out of all the members is D'go right hand man, doing exactly all his dirty work to hired helper to assassination if need be, with his other abilities in hand making him more dangerous then most members.

"That's you have me and few other working in this base, as you know with the Unversed under my command." Snap of his fingers blue creatures appeared similar to Heartless, powered by negative emotions, "Your own security force will be available at all times. As long as you play nice, then their be no problem."

Doom smiled knowing how powerful this organization is on their own, from what he heard their is about over 200 members that have join this organization. While the exact number is unknown there seems to be certain hierarchy as D'go is obviously the top number 1 while others follow behind.

"Then let us work well together, now new owner of this castle. What's our progress on the world search?" Judge Doom was given a tablet explaining details of their latest information.

"The world search has been progressing well, less then hundred will be needed. The Sleeping Worlds are harder then worlds as they belong in-between realms of Light and Darkness. But with time having no effect it is unknown how many are needed, Keyblade Master and Princess of Heart are more tricky given any girl can have the Princess power and finding the remaining Keyblade masters of Light are almost none to extinct." Feist explain as D'go is already recruiting new members at this moment, one if their latest member name Aizen had just join their ranks. Somehow Judge felt their is more to this mission then he's been told, with little to no forces backing up this castle under their protection.

"So what purpose would this Castle Serve if all is going as plan?" While no can tell how Feist feels with his body armor covering head to toe, Judge knew that he was smiling underneath. Judge got this feeling that whatever they plan would involve later plans in the future.

"You'll find out soon, for now we just need to search for more worlds as we leave the rest to Rei." Mentioning of that thing had got Judge curious, when he heard of Gendo fellow joining them sometime ago, just recent he brought some child name Rei Ayanami with him. Somehow she is able to look for worlds even one's she doesn't know about. Feist then look oblivious around him as something had brought his attention.

"Keep post here, I'm going to check something." Feist went off through portal made of darkness, while that armor freak is busy Judge went off to check some other place hidden only known to him and Feist. In this one room is sealed due to the powers of one being namely, Gabriel who was kidnap by D'go for certain purpose. After entering the room, he shut the doors making sure no one hears them.

"Hello my sweet Angel, how can I make this more confrontable today?" Judge limp over as he got closer inspecting his prize prisoner, he knew that keeping the angel alive was against orders of this organization, but wanted for his own personal reasons.

Now while we are familiar with angels and how they are part of heaven, serving their god as man must one day chose to go heaven or hell at their expire date. However when dealing with other worlds similar but different to earth, some rules and realities are opposite to what we have in mind. The Angel Gabriel is one example of different reality such as she is from a world without god or Satan long dead by the great war between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. As such the Original Heaven and Hell may seem unknown, there is no denying that each world has different ways of handling the afterlife.

Gabriel was quick on this as she remain in this prison cell for who knows how long, having her eat, drink, or sleep like human is no problem considering angels have no need for such things. One thing that can be said is if an angels stays in areas high of hellish powers, demonic presence or high amount of darkness it can effect her well being as angels are never meant to exist in the living world so long. The Castle Oblivion is that exception as it is nether light or dark, but rather a world in between like it never existed.

"I am ok, thanks for asking despite your intentions." While Gabriel answer may seem weird, it was the forgiving nature that prevented her from acting on anger and hatred, as that is not how angels respond to mortal beings. This can be said as humans and other species have abused this forgiveness as their sick minds influence by dark desires gave to many horrible deeds with no regards of others before their death sentence. Judge Doom however is a special case as he is one made by man, but at the same time not a living being like many.

"Splendid, I like to keep my guest comfortable, now... if you can only tell me-"

"I would never tell you, no matter how many times you ask, no mortal is allowed to know the secret of angels or heaven for that matter."

Judge stood in silence as he grew annoyed of this resistance, slapping her face inner rage then shouting, "I grew tired of your defiance, all I simply asked is your secret to how does one mortal become an angel, if not that maybe a fallen angel would be more advice, but that is not my plan." his last sentence in mumbling then out loud. While not many words are spoken, Gabriel knew his intentions, as one ability born an angel, her powers allow one to see through one's good or bad intentions. When first ask of this question it not only surprise her of his question, but a darker and sinister intention from being one serving evil deeds through desire alone. This in mind, she resisted everything thrown at her no matter what he may do, but for how long until her fellow angels recuse her is the question, keeping her faith and hope alive no matter what comes by.

"Why are you doing this, have you suffered enough after your last life. Why must you make other suffer for your own selfish desires, you can still change." Gabriel pleaded as she shed few tears for the helpless soul in front of her.

"Your concern is touching my dear, but I have vision. After my last failed scheme, I was revived by this creature D'go. Who offered me a second chance that I could never have as I took this chance for fulfilling a new purpose in life. He also explained that only beings with regret can be revived from the dead, as it gave substitute for escaping hell itself along with having enough grudge and hatred to live again in this mortal world. And believe me my dear, I had plenty of it." Judge then limp over towards the door disappointed by results once more.

"Don't worry, I'll bring another fun games to play, and soon you will reveal the secrets, and this world, including others out in the stars will belong to me." Judge then closed the door leaving only darkness with no light as Gabriel then prayed for her delivering from evil and stop this sinister plan from flourishing.

* * *

When the five of them woke up, they felt that their surrounding was different. First to awake was Usopp who wished that all of it was a dream until...

"YEEEYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" Waking the others up Nami was first to bash his head from that man-scream.

"WHAT THE HELL WITH THAT NOISE! Can't you see some people are trying to-?!" Looking up surprise at what she is seeing along with their surroundings, the other curious on what she is gawking at saw this giant castle in the middle of nowhere nearly over the edge of abyss.

"Wait a minute, your all here, and that wasn't a dream, which means-" Nami came to a terrifying revelation that what their doing right now is all happening and the fact this is beyond what any of them can imagine.

"Hold on, how are we even here, and who are you guys anyway!" Usopp shouted unable to relax from this randomness going around them.

"Don't know, don't care. I say we charge this castle and find out what's going on." Zoro was about to march right at the front entrance until blue monsters started to appear surrounding them.

"The hell? These aren't like the last monsters?" Sanji said out of surprise, before any of them knew what happen, Luffy charge at these creatures using his shield as one battering ram until a bigger monster appeared. This one had bigger gut then his head and limbs as Luffy tank some of it's attack before bash away. Already going to work, Zoro using his new sword to cutting them down using his instant to find where to block or attack. Sanji is doing the same except using kick moves to bash them around, Nami and Usopp without question manage to work better then the rest of them, along with Luffy help them against monsters getting too close for comfort.

The fight lasted for 5 minutes and already they have problems dealing with overwhelming numbers, "Shit, theirs too many of them, we need to go!" Sanji said as he kick some random monster jumping over him.

"Everyone get inside!" Luffy ordered having no trouble following as they felt tired from almost fighting constant threats around them, Zoro and Sanji pushed the big door with their combine might, while the others cover them from behind. After getting the doors open the five ran inside quick, shutting the doors behind them as they manage to escape the monsters. Feeling exhausted, they took a breather which allowed them to rest a bit.

"That _inhale_ was close _exhale_." Nami felt like dropping, but in this case it was more like she needed her guard up with whatever surprises came next.

"So what we do now?" Getting their oxygen in their lungs, the now dire question is, how they get here?"

* * *

 **I have said this before, if not well I'll say it anyway. I suck at beginning chapters, they usually hard after you actually do the typing, it seem easy at first, but put to practice it feels different. Anyway, this story will help motivate making chapters as much as I soon can. Not every week, but close enough to try at least once a month with this story and others as I can get more in-depth with how Galaxy Pirates along with others will be told.**

 **Next update hopefully soon Samurai Jack battle with Britannia will conclude as fractions will be born and what side will our protagonist take as more secrets are revealed.**

 **Character Info:**

 **1\. Judge Doom(Who Framed Roger Rabbit)**

 **Role: Taken Command of Castle Oblivion**

 **Skill: Master Disguise and Creator of Dip**

 **Powers: Cartoon Powers**

 **Darkness Upgrade: ?**

 **Goal: ?**

 **2\. Feist(OC Character)**

 **Role: Right Hand Man**

 **Skill: ?**

 **Power: ?**

 **Darkness Upgrade: ?**

 **Goal: ?**


	2. First Floor: Aperture

**Do you know what's the most annoying moments in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories? It's the part where you exit the floor ready to walk up next floor, a BOSS appears!? The feeling of defeating one boss, another appears without warning! The most annoying boss through the game is Riku Replica and Vexen(0 Card deck). Riku is mostly annoying for always fighting over fake memories, hell the real Riku wasn't this annoying even as a villain. Vexen had this annoying one trick gag that really can piss you off, afterwards once reaching the top the annoyance is over(Until playing as Real Riku later on).**

 **Just so we're clear, some of these chapters are being fix in Galaxy Pirates. I been having too many ideas as of late so some of it needed sorted out. As for the when this story takes place is more before the galaxy pirates story.**

 **Timeline Explanation:**

Galaxy Pirates Origin: Forgotten Memories

 **\- 3 Years Gap**

Galaxy Pirates/Present Time

Galaxy Pirates other stories: ?

 **No need to say more, anyway this will be more anime crossovers then my other stories. I'll admit that out of all series anime crossovers are more hard for me then others. Not that I have not read some manga or watch anime, it's more the complexity of that said series. Sometimes what one great series is like hunter x hunter or berserk can be really complicated to do, plus complaining about how the story should be written when they have no fanfiction account is more annoying on reviews then most.**

 **I have finished watching fate/stay night now moving on to Zero and Unlimited. Still feels complicated even after looking them up, reading, and watching the series. I can only say it didn't 'click' in the head, with that said I still try until I give up. In mean time enjoy the chapter.**

 **P.S. Disney characters will have more involvement in Dream Worlds.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Anime X-Over, or anything except OC's.**

* * *

 **Galaxy Pirates Origin:**

 **Forgotten Memories**

Feist double check the area, in case of intruders most of these enemies are angels that appear to attacking Castle Oblivion. Basically for revenge or demonstrate God's Wrath, more so the latter then former as Feist thought about it. But it also brought to question on what Judge Doom is doing with the Angel, the only reason they needed one is because their plan involves searching worlds for the missing pieces needed for their endgame. Only problem is there's too many world's with defenders willing to stop them, on the flipside the worlds have become more wicked as people have less faith, trust, hope along with the unity, compassion, caring people that seems prefect in their eyes.

More so, it's a theme to make joke about life meaning or more important lessons in life for everything is about smiles and perfection. While their are modern threats, most of them are easy since they focus on old habits then most. With Castle Oblivion it was easy to figure out how many worlds filled with darkness exist, this attracted attention from heaven or other organizations in space travel. Most of these threats are something they rather not challenge without some powerful army backing them up.

The Organization is created for gathering forces from different worlds with different goals in order to destroy any posing threats to their plan. As years have gone by dealing with few fools standing in their way, some of them had become harder to deal with thanks to those same ideas of old, but improve for modern days. In the meantime, he felt some intruders have enter Castle Oblivion with the Unversed in guard. He would need to check up on this as he needed this place cleared without troublesome enemies to deal with, for now the bigger problem is the new recruits. Sometimes the newest ones usually cause trouble thanks to their abilities or other means.

~0~

After having to relax without some danger or threat near by the five had time to know each other and how they got here. Luffy last remember training so he can become Pirate King with his own crew, that brought some laughers from the guys while Nami was more reserve and wary of him. Usopp using his lying skills to make himself look great, but seems to fail miserably considering he admits when called a lair. Sanji was more focus on flirting with Nami earning a kick between his legs while Zoro's story had them figure out he got lost easily, this brought more laugher then Luffy's dream(More from disbelief).

"Okay so we know we're from separate islands, but where are we to begin with, I know for a fact that this is not one of the East Blue islands." Nami stating the obvious for those clueless(Luffy)

"This feels more like the Grandline to me." Sanji said having experience this feeling before.

"And how would you know blondie?" Sanji grew a tick mark on his forehead, as Zoro gave the impression of smarta&#, but calm down to explain.

"I rather not say, just know I have traveled from North to East sometime ago." Just as Sanji about to smoke, Nami smack the cigarette away giving a glare at Sanji's action.

"What you think your doing?" She demanded from Sanji. Surprise from this action, Sanji thought about arguing, but stayed silent as his gentlemen like personality took over with Nami around. He figure Nami hates smoking, he respected her wishing as Gentlemen should.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." To show he means it, Sanji bow showing he won't do it again. Although not in front of her at least, Zoro could only look annoyed while Luffy and Usopp snickered at his dilemma.

"Anyway, we better look for another way out. Hopefully someone might know how to get out." Usopp said seeing no point of staying in this castle long.

 _But you can't._

Alarmed the five stood back to back wondering where this person is hiding. While Nami and Usopp felt more scared Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji

"Who are you show yourself!"

"Yeah, so we can kick your a&$.""

"H-H-H-Hold it guys, maybe we should leave before she gets mad." Usopp stuttered as his legs shake.

 _oh no, you will not leave. In fact you came at the right time, I felt bored so I was about to kidnap some humans for testing my new ideas. You know ones where you all die, as I come up with joyful testing grounds, for science of course. But if you survive it means I didn't try hard enough to kill you, although one has already succeeded in murdering me, I believe you people will give some new challenge for this old gal. And if you think escape is possible, don't bother. All doors are lock, the windows were never place, the monsters are hunting you, my eyes are all around on walls, all sounds including whispers are heard, you have no where to run, nor anywhere to hide, so now that your here, let's test your brains. By the way, if any of you try to quit, I will incinerate you for not trying. And now you will do as told for science of course._

While talking Usopp went full panic trying everything to get away from this scary voice. As she explained their situation, Usopp went from scared to full on terror as she made it clear there is no way out. Now Usopp the type for running away, finding place to hide, avoid trouble from fighting. But this person has brought he cornered with no backway, no objects to hide under, no place unseen, not even given the choice to quit either. The only reaction to all this is to scream. The others took this better as Nami is instead afraid, but stayed firm with her new staff in hand. Zoro and Sanji instinctively stood side by side in front as Luffy stood close to Nami with his Shield ready. Usopp still terrified just curled up almost feeling despair having this cruel person give no win scenario for any of them.

"Hmmm, How do we test our brains?" Luffy asked out loud.

"Are you seriously asking that now of all times." Sanji question Luffy, not believing his ears.

"Well, if she means taking our brains out from our heads, then how do we test them?"

"YOU DIE, IF YOU DO THAT!" Usopp yelled with widen eyes.

"Lady, I don't give two-Sh*#s what you do on your own, but if you threaten us like that, you better prey we don't find you." Zoro sneered near the end, While Sanji felt no need to fight only defend considering this voice is a woman, Luffy held no code as he dreams of becoming Pirate King, but needs to survive for now.

 _Oh good your eager, perhaps I can offer you one chance to escape if you pass my tests. First, allow me to open the doors so we can meet face to face._

The Doors open in-front of them, the light blinding as ever. With no choice the five charge right in(Luffy Dragging Usopp as he scream trying to run away, but failed). With them inside, the doors shut tight leaving no trace of them around. The Unversed had barge the door open ready to attack the intruders, but found no one around. After searching the place once, twice, maybe thrice, they found nothing as such they return into shadows watching for more unfortunate prey.

 **~0~**

 **Floor One:**

 **Aperture Science**

This is Aperture(This is Halloween Remix) Instrumental Music

Inside the five cleared their eyes out to see where they are, only to realize this room is now different from before.

"Where are we?" Luffy ask stating everyone's thoughts as Usopp still curled up with his teeth chattering.

"Looks like some testing grounds for experiments." Nami replied, but this only brought some fearful ideas on what testing this woman wants from them.

"Whoever they are, they messed with the wrong guy. I'm going to make them regret brining us here, after having some fun." Zoro said while holding two swords on both hands.

Sanji look awfully quiet as he stayed calm for this ordeal, "While I can not much about you sh% heads, I will not hit a woman, that be against my code. But I will protect Nami-chan as long as I stand." Sanji felt he needed to say this to make his stand clear.

Luffy gave a toothy grin, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I smell and adventure coming up." Suddenly they heard the voice, they stood guarding themselves even Usopp stood, but very slowly while shaking at best.

 _Glad your here,_ _I hope you don't die so easy as others have, that be my fault. If you die, I be sure this testing ground is made for 5 year olds. Then again teenagers are toddlers at best, or is that for meatheads? Ah well, guess that can be said about all organics._

"Hey, Weird Voice Lady!" Luffy shouted as the voice stayed silent giving her attention to Luffy.

"Come out and fight us, if you think we're going to die easy, then fight us here and now!" As he shouted loud enough for here to hear him from far, the room was silent for couple of seconds.

 _Oh great, I have a big dumbbell in this room. Hopefully you fail quicker then others, I despise morons. I'm sorry for saying that, I was not sure you heard me first time, cause your a moron. So I called you moron three times so you understand it right away._

"Wow, a sarcasm and jokes, Great." Nami was not amused by this person's attitude, if anything felt insulted even when aim at Luffy.

 _If it makes you feel better, I usually have adults take my tests chambers. But if you five insist on escaping, then you'll have to play along, if not that works for me._

By now they seemed underestimated by this person, probably because of their age thinking they are weak. Now normally it is true regardless of being human, monsters or having superpowers. But every now and then some children end up stronger then adults once in few generations. If anything this gave them time and chance to figure out how to escape or find their captor's location. This was silently agree between Sanji, Zoro, and Nami as they see this opportunity to take bait until they find their captors, thus they will play along till given chance at counterattack.

 _Now that I have your attention, let's proceed with the testing. The goal is to find my location in this facility, for now you are to take my testing chambers as we test your abilities in handling situations so dire, you wish your dead. If you succeed, you will receive an reward._

"What kind of Reward?" Hopeful and daring as Usopp pleaded it's an escape from here.

 _I see the cat is out from his shell, then again dogs bark more then bit. But the reward for your achievement is... a delicious CAKE!_

"WILL IT BE MEAT CAKE!" Luffy shouted in joy as his eyes became stars while drooling.

 _...Yes._

"WHAT ARE WE STANDING AROUND FOR LET'S BEAT THIS TEST TO GET OUR CAKE!" Running too fast towards the testing chambers, but stop immediately turning around looking clueless.

"Where do we go exactly?" The others sweat drop behind their heads feeling embarrassed by his ever growing idiocy.

 _"He's an idiot"_ Everyone thought.

~0~

 **Testing Chamber 1**

 **Basic**

The first chamber had some pedestals with some wrist attachments for the five, from what it look similar to using card deck except with digital cards instead of real ones. Once they entered they notice not much was added, but one can guess that this is the beginning of what's to come.

 _Now as you can see, these are your digital card deck. They don't have numbers mind you, but they show different abilities and upgrades depending on your style of fighting. But first to assure your card deck is used properly, you must take different testing ground each specifically design to determine what style of fighting, support, or other fields will help determine your card deck._

Already, they were confused by this development. But as they move forwards as told, the five came towards some chambers having different setting each meant to test the person's capabilities depending on their strength and weakness. Seeing no choice they went towards different areas showing what they can do Nami and Usopp proved while not for combat, but support. They demonstrate that the two can use tactics that would help any allies in need, Usopp showed his sniper skills are to be reckon, while Nami's stealth attacks have some handy skills. While this only showed physical abilities as the others demonstrate greater strength then normal humans, they have shown that their intelligence is higher then average.

 _Excellent work, now return to retrieve your card deck when done._

Doing as told the five return back to realize they now have certain custom representing their preference. Luffy's red, Zoro's green, Nami's orange, Usopp yellow, and Sanji's blue.

 _your card deck is ready for your personal needs. While most cards require numbers on them, this digital card deck is more out field combat for beginners. What you can do is use special abilities base on your choice of cards. The reason for using digital cards instead of real ones is to assured you never lose your card deck on instant attacks giving full access to your abilities without leaving your side._

 _As stated before each card represents special abilities, one card on average can use certain technique or skill depending on the user. For your sword friend his cards are all purpose for sword skills, once achieve by upgrading your card deck you can customize them for personal fighting style or defense depending on your preference._

"I get it, this card deck is suppose to help us for combat depending on our style of attack. That chamber we were just in was to test our abilities so that our personal card deck can be made." Usopp explained having the gist of things.

"I see, then most of these were more to our style base on weapons, personality, fighting style, etc." As Nami look at her card deck more she began to understand the basic of things. While they had no understanding of Digital meaning, they understood what cards are, from what this person is telling them it's some form of advance deck building device.

 _While you progress, you will find many upgrades available depending on your advancement in Castle Oblivion. Here we use memories from past experience, travels, and more in order to understand worlds beyond our own world we usually live. The current host is able to use this Castle for not just finding new undiscovered worlds through different travelers, but also from worlds destroyed sent to realms of darkness..._

"Hold up, now I know your bulls*#ting us. Are you telling us there worlds outside our own world? Sounds like a bunch of crap you ask me." Sanji commented on the explanation, while stronger then most he has some intelligence to understand certain things more so then most muscle-headed fighters.

"Wait, so does that mean other islands are worlds?" Luffy said in confusion by this conversation.

All of them slap their faces at his understanding, clearly dealing someone stupid, "Luffy, she means worlds as in stars we see on night skies, I'm not smart and even I understood that much." Usopp shook his head at Luffy.

 _I know it is hard to understand, but trust me they do exist. However you will not get the chance if you don't past my testing chambers. As stated before find me and I might let you leave this castle, if not oh well._

"We're not your testing dummies, we are people to you know!" Nami shouted in anger at how uncaring this person treats them.

"Looks like we have no choice but to accept her offer, alright were do we start.?" Sanji said ready to take the testing chambers.

"Why don't we just bash these walls down?" All of them turn towards Luffy as he stated his thoughts, "The Voice Lady said we need to find her as we take the testing, she never mention how we need to do it. If everyone else just took the testing while searching, then why don't we break these walls down in order to find her?" Nobody spoke as this came in shock and surprise that Luffy thought of this idea. The voice had no comment or any say for this crazy idea, cause most times the subjects usually take the testing instead of breaking the walls down. This is due to everyone assuming the walls are reinforced for stronger individuals or groups, but having this said out loud and by some idiot really speak volumes of how even morons can come up with actual ideas at times.

At this thought, Zoro had this crazy grin making him seem devilish then before, "You know your right, she never mention how we get to her or if we need to follow the rules." At this bringing his swords out Zoro quickly cut the walls clearing a path as this idea was better then any of them thought, Sanji followed along behind as the two work on plowing through the walls while the rest followed behind them. While the voice is assume speechless, they still don't know who the person is or if it's he or she. For now the voice is thinking to herself.

~0~

 **Glados Chamber**

 **Boss Room**

 _Oh dear! Normally most test subjects usually follow the testing chambers, very rarely they think of breaking the walls down to find me. Then again it usually the idiots that somehow have this idea more so then the intelligent people. I need to run diagnose on idiots to see when chances of ideas appear, oh well at least this provide results on other subjects._

 _This would make 20 groups and 50 individuals that made past first floor in Castle Oblivion. However out of all, none have made it towards the top Floor, hopefully this group will make it better then others. If my memory file is correct about 2 groups and 3 individuals have made it close towards the Top, haven't heard from them since they failed._

BOOM

CRASH

No sooner did she finish her thoughts, the group had made it through past every testing chamber to here. Only problem now is how will she deal with them or what kind of power or abilities does she have is what two different sides are thinking.

"WOW YOUR A ROBOT! THAT'S COOL!"

"DON'T COMPLIMENT THE ENEMY!" Everyone shouted while bashing his head.

 _Looks like you all made it, perhaps for next time I will do better on the testing chambers for future test subjects. Now that your all here, let's see how well you survive this time. My name is Glados, and you are my former test subject deceased._

Suddenly the robot turrets took place after rising underneath the floors, along with their rocket turrets taking place. Unlike their predecessor, these guys can turn their bodies, while mostly stationary, they now have the ability to move only in slow motion. The rocket turrets now have six rocket guns for six shots at once, with longer extension. With one silent command, the turrets fired at them forcing the group to split up, Zoro ran right up the walls already slicing his targets unable to quickly hit their targets fast enough as if he's blur in and out. Sanji ran along the walls then suddenly bashing some turrets before hitting their mark, The two were more focus on gun turrets as they had more bullet fire upon them then the rest.

Luffy using his shield giving cover to Nami and Usopp, allowing them to return fire at their enemies. With Usopp using his new acquired bow is able to use light energy for his bow and arrows shooting the rocket turrets. Nami keep her eyes peeled for any other trouble that may come by, at the same time using some of the new card deck to see if they have any abilities available. From what she sees they seem to handle the threat well, but for how long? Taking a gamble, Nami activated the special move _card,_ feeling something different she raise her staff pointing at the machine.

 **FIRE**

Fireball shot from the staff, hit's Glados on her side as she shriek in pain(Whatever machine can feel) showing that this robot is THE mastermind for their imprisonment. The turrets began showing aggression towards their test subjects as their master have been threated and in pain from their assault. Feeling shaky Nami fell as her strength was taken, quick on his feet Usopp drag Nami behind Luffy for safety, "You alright Nami?" Usopp asked after seening her exhausted so easily without reason. Giving thumbs up for assuring them, Usopp saw that this needed to end fast as they can't hold on forever. Using the special move Usopp made sure he wasn't spotted hold straight and true launch his attack.

 **BULLEYE**

Using light energy arrow it was quick and true as it hit their mark. Glados felt more pain then before giving off electricity from cables dangling along with her rage pulling out pinching claws for this occasion, this forced Luffy to watch carefully now that Usopp and Nami are exhausted from the special card attack. Zoro and Sanji finished off the gun turrets, seeing their new friends in trouble the two rushed over to help them. At the same time Glados had enough pulling out her personalized defense guns recently installed for these fights. They are energy cannons capable of destroying armored tanks along with 5 meter radius blast.

 _You lot seem too much trouble, perhaps it's time I eliminated you here and now._

Just as she was about to shoot Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy used their special card move allowing a triple combo attack at once.

 **HEAD SHOT**

 **TIGER CLAW**

 **GONG BACK**

Once Glados fired her guns, Luffy's shield held up creating a dome shield knocking all attacks back doubling the damage they dealt right back. Sanji slid under her shot himself up making an upside down soccer kick shot Knocking her head off, with Zoro slashing in X formation resulting in tiger claw slashing as if he carried six swords at once. Seeing their master destroyed the turrets deactivated themselves turning off all defenses, now able to catch their breath Usopp and Nami recovered from using their card after having felt it's power.

"You alright Nami-Chan?" Sanji asked offering his hand, but Nami got up on her own nodding showing she's okay.

"Well, we got rid the problem, but now what?" Zoro asked more to himself then others.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, WE ACTUALLY FOUGHT A ROBOT AND WON, THAT WAS SWEET!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes.

Upset Luffy wasn't taking this serious enough Nami commented, "Luffy, we were almost killed, don't you feel concern about what happen?" Luffy said enough, but Zoro defended him saying, "While I agree that this should be taken serious, I can't help but agree with killing robots as awesome. Now many can say fighting robots and live."

"But now what, how we escape this place if she's dead?" Usopp said voicing his and everyone's concern.

 _How indeed?_

Feeling their hairs stand high up, they tried figuring where the voice came from only for a screen to appear showing another Glados on screen from their defeated foe lives!

 _If you thought I die easily, you be playing easy mode by now. That was nothing more then highest difficulty in Tutorial level, and no I lied when I said I let you go, instead your going to stay here and die._

Guns, rockets and walls closing in making sure they had no escape or anywhere to hide leaving them trap, ready for the kill. They were prepared to fight or die trying as this will end them quicker before blink of an eye. However they did nothing as they stood still keeping them here in place, once sure they make no move.

 _Kidding, but seriously I need you five here for some special test in mind. This whole floor is set up to see if your able to handle what came next if your ready?_

All the defense system down on standby, everyone relax catching their breath after that tense moment.

"Wait, so theirs no Meat Cake?!" Sounded shock and disappointed at the same time, some felt the need to slap behind him.

 _Well, I can promise some cake will be made, if you do this favor for me. You see while this isn't an actual test, it is more of helping me get rid of some troublesome people in Castle Oblivion. Cause someone promise to give me this castle as the new aperture in exchange for helping in certain project in place. The card deck is my own project for those who lose the abilities and skills in combat. After all Castle Oblivion is the place for memories forgotten or remembered giving people different personality from losing memories and remembering them._

 _If you help me by reaching the top floor and riding me of these pest, I can guaranteed you leave this place unharmed and alive. Right now your the 21st group to enter this Castle, pasting the first floor test. IF you succeed, then I will never harm you or test on anyone one you consider friend or family ever again. I never make promises like this, but what you do here will be big help and favor I will own up in the future._

Taking in what she said, the five thought about the offer. One hand you have the chance to escape if she keep her promise, on another you be dealing with people you have no business with as you fight your way up top. This left a tricky taste if anything gone bad from the start, fortunately or unfortunately Luffy seem less nervous stating his mind without thought.

"Sure we'll help, in exchange you give me that meat cake as we get back, how's that sound?" Luffy said giving his usual grin.

"LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!" as they shouted, more in their heads then out loud.

 _Somehow I knew you say that, but honestly how do believe I will keep my word?_

"Cause you promise, and you said so yourself, what other reason should I doubt you?" If Glados had a face, she could express how to feel about this individual, but seeing he's initiation, she felt this be interesting while it last.

 _Alright, you have a deal. But first an upgrade is in order, please place your card deck on these pedestal for upgrade process._

Doing as said the five place the new device for Glados to work on them. As they waited she explain the new additions to this upgrade.

 _Now that you understand how to operate them, your real card deck will be added with numbers 2-10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace. The ones you had before were beginners for idiots deck. They however do grant you special attack power to exhaustion for first timers, I have thought you die easily after your first experience, but instead killed by double before then, impressive._

Some thought about thought about what is explained, for those like Usopp and Nami pick up on how she tried to kill them along with testing their abilities in combat. This didn't abode well as this brought the idea of back stabbing without warning or care.

 _In each card deck you have four sets of 2-10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace, along with Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts and Spades. Totaling of 52 playing cards, but for this Castle you only get the standard of 13 cards of 2-10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace for each floor you completed of 13 cards each. The cards you have are weaker cards thanks to being first floor card set, as you travel higher like reaching fifth floor, your fifth floor card set will be stronger then the first floor card set. However for the moment you only be allowed four set of cards unless upgraded as you progress._

 _This device is now set to average combat style giving you full access to real card deck abilities, what they are depends on your imagination and knowing the limits of your cards. Their are more upgrades as you progress, but for now this will be your new device until further travel. I will help you in your travels from the shadows, as you can guess, these people are my allies for now. But if some enemy eliminated most of them, then I gladly help you finish the job._

 _And be for warned, their are others in here you will face then my comrades at hand._

With the screen off, the group saw their device ready. Having no time to think or understand what's going on, they felt forced into something bigger then their own. But if offered with escape, they had no choice but to comply with Glados demands. As they made their way with guidance they were about to exit this insane floor only to encounter trouble.

"Halt Mortals!" Standing in their way is the first obstacle happens to be one thing many rather not face, an Angel.

* * *

 **I can imagine after Portal 2, Glados would be more cranky, frustrated, and more so as these events resulted in her original program(Personality) corrupted from the experience. Considering how she turn out, probably has some virus that made her violent. Of course we can only guess, cause details are unknown at the moment.**

 **As you can guess these stories will be somewhat similar with Kingdom Hearts series. Of course it be impossible to make all stories with KH1, KH: Chain of Memories, KH2, KH: Coded, KH: 358/2 Days, KH: Birth by Sleep, KH: Dream Drop Distance, and KH: X(Chi). As you can see it's a lot, so that be impossible to do unless there be some short cuts around this haven't thought of yet.**

 **Chances of which stories being used are when Sora made playable game appearance, which is Kingdom Hearts 1,2,3, Chain of Memories, and Dream Drop Distance. Most times I rush through making stories without thinking, but once having more thought on this it feels more right then norm. Also Heaven and Hell characters will be added later, personally I have if's on putting them in, but their fictional characters so I have no problem with it.**

 **Already Decided:**

Traverse Town First Floor(Portal Series)

Hollow Bastian/Radiant Gardens(Naruto)

Destiny island(One Piece)

Twilight Town(Neon Genesis Evangelion)

Castle Oblivion Top Floor(Obviously)

 **Anime series ideas in progress: Mostly unsure as of yet.**

1\. Gurren Lagann

2\. Dragon Ball Z

3\. Attack on Titan

4\. Fairy Tail

5\. Soul Eater

6\. Claymore

7\. D Gray Man

8\. Akame Ga Kill

9\. Rosario Vampire

10\. Inuyasha

11\. Full Metal Alchemist

12\. Hitman Reborn

13\. Black Cat

14\. Bleach

15\. Gintama(Winnie the Pooh/Mini Game Floor)

16\. Magi

17\. Toriko

18\. Hunter x Hunter

19\. Rurouni Kenshin

20\. Fist of the North Star

21\. Yu Yu Hakusho

22\. Jojo's Bizarre Adventures

 **24 Anime series including One Piece will be added. Next update will be for Samurai Jack and One Piece later on.**


End file.
